


My Funny Valentine

by FandomLifeTookMyHandAndSaidRUN



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Danny's children mentioned, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:17:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomLifeTookMyHandAndSaidRUN/pseuds/FandomLifeTookMyHandAndSaidRUN
Summary: A little McDanno fluff for this Valentine's Day.





	My Funny Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> *dips toe into the pool that is the H50 fandom, and waves shyly*
> 
> Hi friends!
> 
> I had a long rambling summary and when I went to post this fic, A03 had a hiccup and lost it. Oops. But it saved you reading my rambles so we'll just count that as a blessing. Anyway, allow me to introduce myself!
> 
> I've been almost exclusively into The Walking Dead for the last few years. To the point I gave up all my other shows I was watching because it just consumed me. I am multifandom and a multishipper, but it just stole my soul. And then a friend mentioned H50, and just... Oh. My. God. I'm a huge Rickyl shipper. And Steve and Danny are everything Rick and Daryl are not. And I fucking LOVE IT. TWD has gotten a bit dreary, of late. So Hawai'i is a blessed respite from the dark nature of TWD.
> 
> So I've only been into H50 for a few months. And the downfall of bingeing a show (what? there's a downside??) is not having the week or so between episodes to really dwell, and think, and obsess over a character's actions and words. So Steve and Danny may be a skosh out of character in my little AU one-shot here, but it's fluff and fun so I hope you enjoy it anyway.
> 
> Oh! And I must also share that Danny is my favorite. I usually go for tall, dark, and handsome... but Danny... I have anxiety and depression and when I'm irritable, I tend to rant and rave at my most very loved ones. Does Danny yell at everyone? Nope. Mostly just Steve. Is Danny super affectionate? Not really, definitely with his kids though. Also me. My lovely grumpy curmudgeon. I just adore him. Anyway, you're here to read a fic, so let's get on with it! LOL!

After a rough several days on duty, complete with the requisite explosions, being shot at, and a whirlwind helicopter ride, the Five-0 task force declared the following day off.  They deserved it, there were no open cases nor pressing paperwork.  And, it just so happened that this day off fell on Valentine’s Day.  Being a weekday, Danny did not have the kids so he was very much enjoying getting a day to sleep in.  No Gracie chattering on her cell phone, no Charlie bounding into his bed with the sun. Just sleep. Blissful sleep curled up in the fetal position in a nest of pillows and his down comforter.

 

Until he heard a noise.  The telltale sounds of Steven’s truck parking in front of his house, the closing door, the key in Danny’s lock, and the crinkle of plastic bags as they were placed on the kitchen counter.  What the fuck was Steve doing here at this ungodly hour?  Shouldn’t he be swimming to China and back? Surely there were other things Lieutenant Commander Cargo Pants could be doing than disturbing his sleep.  He growled and pulled a pillow over his head, blocking out light and sound and ahhh, he chased those tendrils of sleep until they consumed him fully.

 

While he dozed, he could smell his favorite smells. That Kona coffee he loved so much but would never openly admit.  Home fries, cooked in butter with some caramelized onions. And something sweet… sticky buns? And bacon. Of course, there was bacon. He was practically salivating in his sleep… he didn’t want to move. Moving meant waking and he wasn’t quite ready for civilized conversation just yet. Just ten more minutes…

 

But no, when did Danny ever get what he wanted. He heard the great galoof set down a mug of coffee on the bedside table none to softly, followed by what he assumed was a plate.  A pillow was lifted off his face allowing in the light of the day, he groaned in protest. Then that face, with two days scruff, snarfled it’s way down into his neck laying a line of sucking kisses while softly singing with that bedroom voice that always went straight to his dick, as if morning wood wasn’t already an issue.

 

“My funny… Valentine…. sweet comic, Valentine…”

 

“Steven…”  Danny protested, his lips betraying his intended grumpy tone by twitching into a smile.

 

“You make me smile with my heart… your looks are laughable…”

 

“Babe, Frank Sinatra, you are not.”  He chuckled low, pulling the blankets up over his shoulder.  The bed sank where Steve sat down beside him, and those blankets were pulled away and Danny was pulled and prodded closer.  Steve hummed a few more bars before giving up, 

 

“Well, that’s all I remember.  Happy Valentine’s Day, Danny.”

 

“This couldn’t have waited a couple more hours?  I need my beauty sleep you know.  This face, it requires rest and relaxation and-”

 

Steven dipped down and kissed the words right out of Danny’s mouth.

 

“Made you breakfast, don’t complain for once and just eat it.  Okay?”

 

“Fine,” Danny grumbled.  He shoved several pillows up against the headboard, and leaned back, wiggling around to get himself comfortable.

 

“Shit, gotta go make sure I didn’t leave a burner on.”  Steve bolted from the room, and as Danny’s eyes followed he was greeted with the sight of Steve’s bare backside.

 

“Just what the fuck are you wearing?  Steve?”

 

Steve returned a moment later, a small apron hung from his neck, just long enough to cover his manhood.

 

“What?” His arms spread wide and he shrugged.  “I didn’t want to get bacon splatters on my pajamas.”

 

“An apron protects both clothes,  _ and parts _ , ya know…”

 

“Yeah well the kitchen gets hot when I’m cooking.  So this had me comfortable, and protected.  What’s the big deal?”

 

“At least you didn’t go to the store dressed like that,”  Danny teased, grin spreading wide across his face.

 

“In pajamas?  Of course I did.  It was like 6 in the morning.  It’s my day off, I want to be comfortable.

 

“Comfort is key, yes,”  Danny gestured for the coffee mug, which Steven handed to him. Danny read the words emblazoned on the mug,  “ _ I kissed a Police Officer and I kind of liked it… _ Really, Steven?  Babe, you are so cheesy sometimes.”

 

“Ah, but you love it,”  Steve leaned in again, stealing more kisses from Danny.  “Breakfast is served.  And it’s all your favorites for my favorite Valentine.”

 

“You gonna eat too, or you gonna just sit there and watch me like some kind of creep?”

 

“As you wish,” Steve exited the room, and returned with his own plate of food.  Setting it down on the other bedside table, Steve whipped off the apron tossing it in the corner and slipped between the sheets with Danny who by this point was snickering at the man.

 

“You are impossible,”  Danny laughed.

 

“And you love it.  Don’t you feel a bit overdressed?”  Steve took the mug from Danny’s hand, placing it back on the table.  “It’s a little warm in here, let me help you…”  He pulled the hem of Danny’s shirt up over his head, throwing the shirt haphazardly behind him and dove into Danny’s neck.  Biting kisses down his neck and across his collar bone.  “Hmm, still too much,” he noted, and tugged at Danny’s shorts.  The man obliged, lifting his hips.  The shorts were tossed in a heap on the floor and Steve climbed on top of his man, assaulting him with physical affections.  He paused on his way kissing down Danny’s abdomen.

 

“Breakfast before dessert sound okay to you?”  Devilish grin and all, Danny couldn’t resist that face or the offer and nodded emphatically.  

 

“Do what you must, babe.  Who am I to argue?”

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Danny,” were the last words Danny heard before Steve took him fully in his mouth.  

 

“Indeed,” Danny whispered, before falling into unintelligible mutterings as Steve paved the way for dessert before breakfast. 

**Author's Note:**

> galoof = Not techinically a word, but it just fits? So... *shrugs*
> 
> snarfle = also not a word but this gif is an excellent representation of the action


End file.
